Idea for an oc story!
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Now accepting ocs!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I've never written a Teen Wolf story before but I came up with an idea and my own werewolf legends that I think would be cool to try and put into the Teen Wolf fandom. So, here's the deal, I'm going to give you an outline of the idea and legends and maybe even a sample of the story, and you're goin to give me feed back; should I start it? Or trash it? This story will include a few of my own ocs, and a few from the audience :O

So, here is the outline:

A boy who's family has been cursed with the blood lust of the beast centuries back comes to Beacon Hills in the search of a witch.

You see centuries ago a man and his twin brother who were the next in line in the royal family held responsibility for keeping their city safe. When a large war started and the twin's army could not hold off the incoming threat they became desperate to protect their people. They went to a group of witches and asked them for the power to protect their people. The witches agreed to help them and gave them the power of the beast. When the war was won the brother's went back to the witches asking them to take the power away from them because it was far to strong for them but the witches deceived them and doomed them to live with the curse for all of eternity.

One day, without his brother one of the twins went to the witches pleading them to help him, to get rid of the blood lust because he was afraid for his people, he didn't want to hurt anyone else. The witches told him that if he were to spill the blood of own brother he would gain his power and be able to over come his blood lust. The man began to crazy over the idea, shocked that they would ask him something like this, but in the end he deceived his own twin and killed him in hopes of curing the blood lust, but the witches had lied once again. His blood lust had become stronger but so had he in his beast form.

A family who had began to notice what was happening went to the witches, asking them to give them the power to kill the beast and end his murderous ways. The witches told them they could not kill him but they gave them ways in witch they could hurt him and even stop him but not kill him. Thus starting the war between werewolves and this specific family for centuries to come. The witches managed to lock the man beast up and render him into an endless sleep, but before he was caught he had a family of his own, passing down the blood of the beast to his children who passed it down to theirs and so on.

Ever since then the family hunted the werewolves, trying to kill them all off. The remaining twin, the one stuck in a slumber for eternity became a legend known as "the father" of all werewolves. And the legend has it that the the father's twin, the one he killed would be reincarnated into another werewolf centuries later. This person would eventually gain the memories of his past life, gaining a strong connection to the father. Legend says that "the one" would be very dangerous and powerful eventually gaining a strong sense of betrayal which would lead to the father, and the legend says it is his destiny to kill the father; to take revenge on the one who killed him long ago. They say "the one" would be born with silver-ish hair, and grey eyes, something that was impossible for a werewolf.

A teenage boy who as a baby was taken away from his family. Another family of werewolves took him in. This family unknown to the boy at the time had killed his family, they were going to kill him to but when they saw the silver hair and the grey eyes, they got another idea and decided to take the baby with them and raise it as their own. They took him in because they wanted to find the father and knew he was the key to find him. You see their plan was to raise him, making him believe that this was his real family then have him lead them to the father when the time was right and once they found the father they would kill him. You see they wanted to find the father so they could awaken him, because with his power and him as their leader they could conquer the earth and instead of being prey to the family of hunters they would have the power to end them once and for all along with humans as a whole.

You see the boy I spoke about earlier, the one looking for the witch in Beaccon, that's "the one". He's already learned of his families treachery and refuses to let his instincts and the legend make his destiny for him. He fled from his "family" and went into hiding. He learned that he could end the curse and his families rein in one way and that is to end the line of witches that started this all. He would have to do a ritual in which he would bring death to the witch and end curse. He doesn't know who the witch is, what they look like or anything about them except the fact that they are a witch. He became drawn to Beaccon Hills and believes he will find the witch there, but he is also being hunted by his "family" who brings along more werewolf hunters (because they too know about the families plans and want the family dead) in their search for him and that causes a lot of trouble.

* * *

Alright, so that is the outline and here are the legends I came up with:

Inborns: They are born into the curse and it is passed down within a family. The wolves blood doesn't become active until puberty, with males it happens at about 14 and girls 13 . After their 13th or 14th birthday, the wolves blood becomes active but they cannot transform yet, not until their first full moon after their brithday. On their first full moon they are forved to transform, it's very painful and they have little to no control. WHen they are new to the blood they can transform accidently out of anger or extreme emotion. After their first full moon they can transform at will, but it's still hard to control, but as they get older it gets easier to control and less painful. When they are young in the blood, they are forved to transform on the full moons but they can learn to control this and build a resistance to the moons powers, although the full mon still effects them ie: they become agitated throughout the day, their temperment goes up, they are more hungry then usual and have the urge to transform but it's controlable. They age very slowly but this doesn't take effect until they hit adulthood (round the age of 18-20, depending on their maturity, control, blood line.. etc). Inborns can transform halfway or full, halfway being what Betas turn into in the show, full way being what the alpha turns into, except it's a bit diferent... they are still a bit humanoid, their under bellys are skin and the skin is the color of it's fur, fur covers the top side... (if you've played skyrim, that is the inspiration for it, if not look it up). SInce inborns were bron werewolves, they never really were human so in their human state, they are a bit different from humans, their ears are slightly tipped, their eyes are slightly a different color (like in the show the reflect light and so pictures are almost impossible to take since the light bounces off their eyes, also they kinda gleam in the dark like a cats), their canine are longer and sharper, and their nails are slightly tipped and sharp... all of these are relativily easy to hide.

Then you have those that were bitten by an inborn (none inborns cannot turn people by the bite). These are obviously made by being bitten by an inborn, they cannot fully shift, they can only shift to the form that is an Inborn's halfway shift. They are forced to shift on every full moon (some can build a resistance to it, but they'd have to be trained by an inborn), the moon has more control over them, and they can never fully control the beast, it's always a struggle (they can learn to contain it but eventually it will come out) There is a cure for them (although not many know about it and it's considered a myth by now, because it's so secret), but there is no cure for inborns. Ones made by the bite do look like a normal human when in their human state. They are weaker then inborns, and can be sired by the one that bit them (kinda like what the alpha did to scott in the first season).

The pack system; alphas and betas will remain the same as in the show. Ones made through the bit cannot be an alpha unless the one that bit them has died and their pack is entirely made up of werewolves made by the bite who's makers are also deceased (This is because the could be sired and over taken by their make, therefore their alpha would be their maker)(They cannot have rule over an inborn).

* * *

Alright so this is obviously going to be slightly AU and I'm going to need a few ocs to make this work. The story will start in this season (I'll find a way to fit it in with the plot). The only thing I'm cutting out is mysterious creature, because I don't know what's going to happen with that so I can't really use it, and the weird shit that's happeneing to Lydia for the same reason. The ocs that you'll give me will be my ocs "family", and the rest of their pack, also they will be additions to Derek's pack, and a few loners, and maybe some of the argent family recruits.

So, let me know what you think of the idea of if ya have any questions, and if I get enough positive feedback I'll add an oc app, and we'll get this story going.

Please leave me a review and give me your opinions, thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like there are some people interested in the story, so here is the oc form. Please fill everything out and be original! I'm looking for well developed, detailed characters that can add something to the story. Viddict is the name of my oc, so you don't get confused in the submission.

Rules:

-no Mary sues or Gary Stues

-if they are an inborn their fur has to be a natural color, usually a mix between blacks and browns (no blues or pinks etc. My oc "the one" is the only werewolf besides the "father" to have an unnatural fur color.

-love interests between canons will remain as is, no ocs will be paired with an already taken cannon.

-This will be rated T and may go up so please don't submit if you can't read those rated stories. (it will include, descriptive gory-ish scenes, drug and alchol use, coarse language, possible elecit scenes and partial nudity) If you can handle the show you should be able to handle this.

* * *

Forum for werewolves:

Name (first, midle and last. If they don't have one of them, tell me why):

Nickname (a play off of their first name, what their friends call them, or even enemies):

Gender:

Nationality:

Age:

Inborn or bitten?:

Appearance (include height, weight, hair color, eye color, body build and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings):

clothing (give me at least two examples, not necessarily outfits, just an idea of what they dress like: ie: leather or jean jackets and dark colored jeans and a shirt..etc):

Pack (Derek's, Viddicts family's, loner (I forget what they called them in the show):

Werewolf appearance (for inborns just give me the full transformation (fur color, how they usually stand; bipedal or on all fours)since the half is pretty much like the show. For those made through the bite this isn't really necessary):

Control (how well do they have the beast under control. don't just give me a 1-10, give me a description, like how the moon affects them etc):

Backround (if they were bitten include how this happened. Include why they are now in Beaccon Hills if they are not from the family that's hunting Viddict):

Personality (be descriptive, don't just tell me they are shy, tell me why and how they act around people):

Beliefs(This doesn't have to be religious, I'd prefer to leave religion out of the story to keep from people disagreeing etc. This can be religion but like I said before, what they think of werewolves/humans/their maker etc):

Skills (school subjects, training in fighting, hacking into things, sports... etc):

Weaknesses:

position in group (Alpha, Beta, second in command etc. if they are a loner you can skip this):

Romantic interest (no gurantee there will be a relationship but give me an idea of who they'd like):

Good/Evil/Neutral:

prizzed possesion (a locket, picture of a family member, something they always wear or carry with them etc..):

Are you ok if I kill the character , put them in a slightly elicit scene or make minor changes to them?

Anything else I need to know about them?:

So I know that you actually read the outline give me a peice of into from it. It doesn't have to be a lot but tell me something about, oh I dont know the legends ie; what is "the one" or what type of transformations do inborns have. Should be easy enough (I may not pick your character if ya haven read the outline, it's kinda essential ya know?:

Give me a few plot ideas that I can use with them:

And that's it! Again, sorry it's a lot, but I like details :)

I will start choosing ocs once I get some submissions. Only the most unique and well though out characters will be chosen as main characters so take your time and be creative! :)

-For the hunters, fill this one out but leave out the werewolf info. They can either be blood related to the Argents, or very good friends of them that have been "a part of the family" for some time now. Also, I'd like one lone hunter that is not related to the argents in anyway. They will be a bounty hunter so to speak, and are doing this for personal reason, they may or may not know about the argents.

Alright so I'll be accepting about two or three for Derek's pack, which yes will include the two new characters. One or two loners, excluding the bounty hunter. and about two or three other hunters which have a relationship with the argents. I want a good mix of character so be creative! and don't worry about submitting more than one, it'll give ya a better chance at getting in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Name : Viddict

Nickname: scarface (if it's in a mean way) The one, The legend, sometimes even Remus (the name of his past life)

Gender: male

Nationality: German

Age: 17

Inborn or bitten?: Inborn

Appearance (include height, weight, hair color, eye color, body build and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings): he is about 5'9'', very toned but not bulky. He has grey eyes and silver-ish white hair that is choppy and reaches about halfway down to his neck. He has a scar on the right side of his face, it is three claw like marks with the first running over his lip and the last running just under his ear. He has his right ear peirced (lobe and cartlige once) and his left eyebrow peirced. He has a tribial tattoo on his chest, and both arms. He also has a tattoo on the underside of his right fore arm that reads: RIP Ebony.

clothing (give me at least two examples, not necessarily outfits, just an idea of what they dress like: Leather jacket, plain t (red, blue, grey, white etc), black biker boots and dark ripped uo jeans with chains hanging off of them.

Pack (Derek's, Viddicts family's, loner (I forget what they called them in the show): loner

Werewolf appearance (for inborns just give me the full transformation (fur color, how they usually stand; bipedal or on all fours)since the half is pretty much like the show. For those made through the bite this isn't really necessary): In his half wolf form he looks just the same as the others, only his hair/fur is silver-ish white, and in his full form his fur is silver-ish white with the glowing yellow eyes of the hunter. He can stand bipedal or on all fours.

Control (how well do they have the beast under control. don't just give me a 1-10, give me a description, like how the moon affects them etc): about 6. He has been trained by his "family" before they decieved him, but since he is still young-ish he still has problems with it. He isn't forced to change on the full moon but it does still affect him. He moslty looses control out of anger and extream emotion.

Backround (if they were bitten include how this happened. Include why they are now in Beaccon Hills if they are not from the family that's hunting Viddict): When Viddict was just a baby he was taken away from his family. Another family of werewolves have been searching for the father so they could release him and take vengence on hunters and humans family killed Viddict's family because they were against them, and didn't want to them to awaken the father. This family was going to also kill VIddict but when they caught sight of the silver hair and grey eyes, the knew he was the key to finding the father, so they took him in as their own. They brought the boy up as their own, making him believe this was his brith family. They put him in school and taught him how to fight, to control the beast and to blend into the crowd. They forced him to dye his hair at a young age to keep the hunters and other were's from figuring out who he is. They were only treating him well untill he would start to remember his past life and gain the connection with the Father so they could find him. Viddict and his "family" were constantly moving from place to place because of "scares" and nearly outing themselves, also because the hunters were always one step behind them. As Viddict was getting older he began to gain a large tempure and anger problems. After Viddict hit puberty and the change began he had a very hard time controling himself, since he has all the unknown pent up anger and urg for revenge it was twice as hard for him to learn to control it then normal inborns. When he was sixteen, just a year ago there was an accident. Viddict was having memories come back at a painful rate, and he even began to hallucinate and have horrible nightmares night after night. One night, when he was with the girl he believed he loved, the one he would die for, the connection with his once twin was made, blinding Viddict with painful memories, causing him to uncontrollably shift and go on a rampage. That night he had killed her. And from that night on he vowed to never let himself love again. Not long after and Viddict began to see the spirit of a young girl, he's see her in his dreams and in person. He soon realized that this little girl was his older sister who was killed long ago, and she was showing him what hapened, she'd been trying to communicate with him for a long time. Viddict found out what his "family" had done and read up on the legend which turns out to be real (he never realized untill now who or what he really was). He figured out how to end the curse and untimatly stop his family and has been searching for the witch for the better part of a year, until a strange energy draws him to Beacon Hills.

Personality (be descriptive, don't just tell me they are shy, tell me why and how they act around people): He is a bit stand off-ish, and a loner. He doesn't care what other people think or say of him. He stands up for what he believes in, and doesn't let people push him around. He's very blunt when talking to people, and can get a bit mean about it. He doesn't go with the flow, he walks his own path. He doesn't really take advise from someone unless they have made a fairly large impact on him; for example his brother. He doesn't trust people very easily, you could understand that, with having been moved from home to home, each of his foster parents eventually kicking him out because they become scared of him, for one reason or another. When he does talk to people he's usually very sarcastic, and it can be in a funny way... his humor is a bit morbid though so others may not get the humor of it. He is also very argumentative and, wont back down from a challenge.

Beliefs(This doesn't have to be religious, I'd prefer to leave religion out of the story to keep from people disagreeing etc. This can be religion but like I said before, what they think of werewolves/humans/their maker etc): not religious. He believes werewolves are an abomination and should be stopped for the sake of the human race, that's why he is searching for the witch; so she can end the curse. He has seen too much death come from the existence of werewolves to believe there is any good to come from them.

Skills (school subjects, training in fighting, hacking into things, sports... etc): good hand to hand, pretty smart but a slacker when it comes to school. Knows his way on the street and how to handle himself

Weaknesses: innocent people, children, girls who resemble his lost love.

position in group (Alpha, Beta, second in command etc. if they are a loner you can skip this): loner so in a way he is his own alpha

Romantic interest (no gurantee there will be a relationship but give me an idea of who they'd like): He has none. After the accident he vowed never to love again. He may start falling for someone but it would be a complicated relationship.

Good/Evil/Neutral: neutral, he does what he has to.

prizzed possesion (a locket, picture of a family member, something they always wear or carry with them etc..): nothing really, he left most of everything behind when he fled his "family"

* * *

Alright, there is my oc and here is the list of ocs I still need:

2-3 for Derek's pack (will not accept any more inborn's for this pack. I need more bitten ones)

Viddicts older brother, older sister, younger brother and parents (I can make these two if noone decides to)

2-3 Other werewolves which are part of Viddict's familie's pack but not blood related.

1 bounty hunter (will not come into story until later on but will be a big part when it's their time)

2-3 hunters (related to the argents in some way ie: relative, close friends. I may accept one lone hunter that isn't related to them)

1-2- lone werewolves (inborn or bitten)

**Here are the ocs that have made it so far:**

Derek's pack:

Derrik McLean (inborn), created by; Spawn of Hades

Hunters:

Jenna Elizabeth Marin (cousin of Alyson), created by; Lyrie

* * *

To past memories: I would accept your character but I don't want anymore inborns in the Hale pack since Derrick is making most of them. If you want you can change the pack or the breed and a bit of the backstory (how she was made). Sorry.

I need more ocs to really get this started so please submit or this wont continue!

I will be putting up the prologue and first chapter under the title: Dance Of The Devil

Hopefully giving you a bit of the story will get more people into sending in characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Cast list so far:

Derek's pack:

Tucker Bassett (bitten), created by; YJTeenWolfLover12345

Samuel Robert Blizzard (bitten), created by; leo2k4u

Amelia Florence Stark (bitten), created by; chamberlains

Derrik McLean (inborn), created by, Spawn Of Hades

(full!)

Loners:

Suyin(SUE-JEAN) Analise Chan (bitten), created by; unlovedtears14

Izavella Carolyn Kole (inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Izabella Catherine Kole(inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

(will accept only one more)

Hunters:

Jenna Elizabeth Marin (Alyson's cousin), created by; Lyrie

(Need more, please submit! Give me some older-ish men and women and a few younger ones, they can be ones that came along with the grandfather)

Viddict's family:

(one spot reserved for an oc in the making, the older brother. Please submit more!)

open spots: younger and older sister, parents

Other were's in Viddict's familie's pack (they are other weres who have the same beliefs as his family so they joined the pack):

Seraphina Nicole Chime (inborn), created by PastMemories

(Room for a few others)

Bounty Hunter:

Really? no one submitted a bounty hunter? I would of jumped at the chance! :O Please submit!

* * *

Please keep submitting! The third chapter it up! Dance Of The Devil

If your character didn't get in it's because you didn't give enough detail, didn't follow the rule or to put it blatently I just didn't like your oc. Sorry, I'm a bit picky about those I choose, I want good, well thought out, detailed character that have had effort put into their making, not something off the top of your head, or what looks like a 12 year old made it (I shouldn't say that, some of you are probably 12... well ya shouldn't read this if ya are anyway so I guess no harm done haha) Also, not every oc can be obsessed with Stiles! For fuck's sake, where's the creativity? And when I say no unnatural colored fur, I mean no VIOLET fur, I mean blacks, browns, etc... etc There is a reason why Viddict is the only one with unnatural colored fur... or did ya not read the outline? -_-

Anyway, I'm done ranting. Please check out the story and leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note, or well more like a shout out

to Layla: That authors note was not meant to be ofensive and I apologize for it coming out that way. You'll come to know that I am a very blunt person, I don't sugar coat things and what I say can come off as mean or brutal but I'm only speaking my mind. And yes, that comment was aimed at you, but partially, it was also aimed at everyone else, I was not singling you out. Please don't take offense to what I say, I don't mean to come off as rude, it's just the way I am. And I'm sorry for the twelve year old comment, I didn't actually think you were twelve so I didn't think it would be offensive. The reason why I didn't take your character is because:

a) you didn't read the rules/ follow them, especially when I specifically said NO unnatural colored fur, which leads me to think you didn't read the outline, and if ya can't take the time to do that, why should I take the time to consider your character?

b) your oc is a bit of a MarySue

c) I just don't really like her, she's kinda everywhere. How can her backstory be hecktick and her, with all the problems she should have from it, have perfect control of the beast, even Derrick doesn't have complete control, he can lash out when angry.

Sorry hun, life isn't full of daisys and your not always gonna get what ya want. Please don't take this to heart, I'm just a stranger behind a screen, I shouldn't have an effect on you.

Although, I will consider her, because her backstory peeks my interest and I can tell you were creative with it. If you hadn't of spoken up I would have tossed her aside, but I see it as a challenge. So, I'll edit her a bit and see if I can find a place with her; Derek's pack is full and I'm only taking one more loner that is male... speaking of male's I need more guy ocs please! I'm being bombarded with female characters lol oh... that sounds weird, but I find it kinda funny so I'm not gonna delete it lol So, yeah I'll see if I can fit her in, sorry there's only certain types of character I'm looking for/will fir into the story.

Anyway, I don't mean to get on anyone's bad side or be offensive, I just have I guess what you could call an agressive or strong personality so yeah, get used to it cause I'm not changing anytime soon.

So, off that subject. Thank you all for submitting and keep submitting please! You can submit another character if ya already had one accepted, max number of characters I'll take per person is two to keep things fair.

Oh, alos the bounty hunter spot is taken, I have someone working on the character for me.

* * *

One more thing, cannon character's original sexuality will not change! Stiles, Derek, Jackson etc will stay straight, Danny will remain gay, so no guyxguy romance between your oc and Stiles..etc.

Also, their pairs are remaining the same, Stiles is "in love" with Lydia and will remain the same, if he went for looks etc he would have gone for that new girl in Derek's pack, obviously his pov on her isn't gonna change. NO OCS WILL BE PAIRED WITH STILES.

another reason for this is that every oc wants to be with styles and I don't want you all bitching at me if I did happen to pair him with an oc. Your oc can have a crush on him, there may be some moments but nothing serious or long lived, not saying anything like that will happen and if it does it'll be one character, not ever one.. I mean think about for a moment...

Now then, I think I've made that clear enough. Please keep submitting! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick update, I'm taking out the limit of ocs per person because I'm not getting enough, so feel free to submit more even if ya already have two accepted. I'd really like to get the rest of the cast SOON so that I can really get the story going, I can't do much with the story without the key elements so PLEASE SUBMIT.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I don't think you understand what I'm looking for in the ocs for Viddicts family and their pack.

For Viddicts family I would like: two sister, one younger , probably about 8 or 9 or something and one older, his mother and father.

If you don't remember, in the outline I said this isn't Viddicts birth family. This family killed his birth family and they were gonna kill Viddict but took him in for their own selfish reasons; they want to find the "father" (Viddict's twin in his past life) so they can defeat the hunters and basically rule over human kind without worry of being hunted any longer... they want to be the stronger race and rule over all others. So basically, they are evil! They don't care for Viddict, they just want to find the father. I already have a character from this family who on Viddicts side, so I don't need anymore.

Now, for the other pack members: They are part of the "Silvar Pack" (last name of Viddicts "family") but they are not related to them, so they are friends, people who have been threatened to join or be killed, etc. Most have the same views as them and want to find the father, so they joined the pack and are traveling with them in search of Viddict so they can find the father.

If this is confusing, read over the outline again.

To yt: I'm not sure if ya understood who Viddicts family are or their pack, but I might take Jimmy anyway, if I take him he will start off as a loner and the end up on Viddicts side, since he can't start off on VIddict's familie's side then go to Viddict. The character is pretty interesting but they don't feel as developed as I'd like so I'm going to add to them/edit them a bit, not much but just a bit if that's alright with you.

Again, if you are going to submit a member of Viddicts family or their pack please pm me, and don't just submit in the reviews, there's a bit extra to the family that you need to know in order to make the character.

Thanks for submitting and please, keep the ocs coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**Derek's pack:**

Tucker Bassett (bitten), created by; YJTeenWolfLover12345 (already in pack)

Samuel Robert Blizzard (bitten), created by; leo2k4u (starts off as loner)

Amelia Florence Stark (bitten), created by; chamberlains (starts off as loner)

Derrik McLean (inborn), created by, Spawn Of Hades (already in pack)

(full!)

**Loners:**

Suyin(SUE-JEAN) Analise Chan (bitten), created by; unlovedtears14

Izavella Carolyn Kole (inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Izabella Catherine Kole(inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Sylar Richard Evans (inborn), created by; loe2k4u

Dee Carnegie Leviathan (bitten), created by; X-Nerd

Micha Jace Dulence (bitten), created by; purple shampoo

James O'Riley (bitten), created by; YtTeenWolfLover (Viddict's pack)

Seraphina Nicole Chime (inborn), created by PastMemories

(Some of these will eventually end up in a pack. Full!)

**Hunters:**

Jenna Elizabeth Marin (Alyson's cousin), created by; Lyrie

Malik Jason Argent (Kate's nephew), created by; YJTeenWolfLover12345

(One spot reserved. Still open for submissions)

**Viddict's** **family**:

Grear Silvar (inborn), created by; San child of the wolves

Alice Maria Silvar (inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Nadia Silvar (inborn), created by; myself

Sierra Silvar (inborn), created by; myself

Vladimir Silvar (inborn, created by; myself

**Silvar Pack** (they are other weres who have the same beliefs as his family so they joined the pack):

Alice Maria Silvar (inborn), created by; DarkHairedBeauty6000

Nadia Silvar (inborn), created by; myself

Sierra Silvar (inborn), created by; myself

Vladimir Silvar (inborn, created by; myself

Renato DeGiau (inborn), created by; myself

Vitolia DeGiau (inborn), created by; myself

(room for a few more main characters but not needed)

**Viddict's Pack:**

Viddict Silvar (Agustus), created by; myself

James O'Riley (bitten), created by; YJTeenWolfLover

Grear Silvar (inborn), created by; San child of the wolves

**Scott's "Pack"**

(consists of Scott, Alyson, Stiles, plus any loner/cannon that joins)

**Bounty Hunter:**

Vallon Hayden Hunteren (human); created by San child of the wolves

(Full)

* * *

If your character is under the loners list they will most likely end up in a pack, either: Scott's "pack", Viddict's pack (these two might end up combined, I'm not sure what I'm doing with Scott and his "pack" yet), or Silvar pack.

So if your character is under the loners list please give me a preference of which pack you'd want them in or if you'd like them to stay as an omega through out the story. I'm doing this because there are WAY too many loners hahah

I went ahead and created the rest of Viddict's family because no one was submitting for them, although they are minors and wont come into the story until later, the only major characters from the Silvar family are Viddict, Grear and Alice. Also, the other two in the Silvar pack are minors which I made up; their basically backround characters.

This is pretty much the official list but I will take more ocs (for the Silvar pack ONLY) if more people submit characters. Sorry if it's confusing, I do have a few listed twice because for example: Alice is part of the Silvar family and also part of their pack so she's listed in both the family and the pack/ Jimmy is a loner but will end up in Viddict's pack so he's listed as both a loner and Viddicts pack member.

Oh and btw: Agustus is the last name of Remus and Romulus (the twins), if that gives ya a hint of why Viddict chose it

man... this story is turning out more confusing then I thought...


End file.
